ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Appoplexian (Classic)
Appoplexians are a species from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Appoplexians are tiger-like humanoids with huge muscles. They have orange fur, white muzzles, hands, stomachs, chests, and feet. The fur can also vary from yellowish orange to dark orange and the white parts can occasionally be light yellow. They also have black stripes on their head, shoulders, back, and legs. Sometimes there are also stripes on the forearms, cheeks, or chin. There is a chance that the head supports a Mohawk, being either the color of the muzzle or stripes. They also have four-fingered hands and three-toed feet. They have boned, quill-like black brows on the skull over each eye, which are entirely yellow or yellow with black feline pupils, and they have a large, single retractable claw coming out of both wrists that can be either black or dark metallic blue. Instead of keratin, the structure of the claw is mostly pure bone. The jaw is pronounced and have either two or six fangs sticking out. The teeth are yellowed, showing that Appoplexians have poor dental hygiene or have little concern about their teeth. Since Appoplexians have a high sense of shame, they are mainly seen wearing sleeveless vests, short or torn cargo pants, either gauntlets or straps, and a metallic belt containing an orange squared symbol with black stripes on each side. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, the muscles are more detailed, as well as the fur being more pronounced across the body, with the fur on the forearm pointing away from the hand. When the orange fur ends at the hands and feet, it is shaggy instead of flat. The retractable claw is now in the place of the middle finger of humans and the toes have sharper ends. The muzzle is taller and now has a line connecting the mouth to the nose, which is found on all animals under the order carnivora. The stripes now bend along with the structure of the body and the legs are slightly longer and more human-like. The fingers are also more human-like and are also thinner. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, female Appoplexians look exactly like males. It is not known if that's the case in Ben 10: Omniverse since each Appoplexian looks different compared to one another. According to Derrick J Wyatt, there are also white Appoplexians.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/417762786546829337 Behavior Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. Appoplexians love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant. Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it or "hitting it a lot" as said by Rath. An Appoplexian's addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full name or title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" They also refer to themselves in third person. Appoplexians have animalistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry. Appoplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors. Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned. According to Malice, Appoplexians have an advanced level of shame and wear pants, which would mean that Rath has been going around naked. According to the events in Food Around the Corner, Appoplexian bathroom habits are very similar to that of house cats and kitty litter boxes, which led to the incident on the sandworld of the Lewodans. Diet Appoplexians are able to consume Earth products such as those from Burger Shack and are very fond of onions, but they don't seem to like pickles. Powers and Abilities Appoplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. Their fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses. Appoplexians possess a large, retractable claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab opponents, or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or when objects are cut apart. Appoplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air, with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Their unbridled aggression gives them a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that an Apploplexian fears and many opponents find it extremely difficult to stop one that is fully enraged. Weaknesses An Appoplexian's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, they have low intelligence and a highly aggressive temperament. This causes Appoplexians to be easily distracted and difficult to stop once they start fighting. Due to their innate aggression and simplistic method of 'solving every problem by hitting it,' Apploplexians are not suitable for stiuations that require finesse, restraint, or subtlety. At times they can more of a danger to themselves and comrades alike, and can make a bad situation even worse. An Appoplexian's lack of intelligence also may convince them to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. As seen in Gone Fishin', Rath is afraid of water. It is unknown if this is a common weakness for Appoplexians. A certain high pitched noise is fatal to Appoplexians. Being feline based, Appoplexians can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats, like Nyancy Chan. Notable Appoplexians *Rath (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian) *Vexx *Malice *Appoplexian Prisoner Notable Appoplexian Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part Appoplexian) Evolved Appoplexians Appearance Evolved Appoplexians have dark pink skin and white fur with red stripes. They have fur everywhere except their feet, hands, chest, neck, and lower jaw. They have two giant claws on their hands rather than one and their fingers and toes now have small claws. They also have giant claws coming out from his elbows. They have three, giant red spikes on their back that are covered long, thick, black mane. Their face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns, and their eyebrows are now red and sharp. Notable evolved Appoplexians *Ultimate Rath (the recreated Ultimatrix's evolved Appoplexian) Etymology The name Appoplexian is a play on the term "apoplexy" (or "apoplectic"), which is a word to describe the state of being overcome with rage. Trivia *According to the Vreedle Brothers, Appoplexians are the only species that are dumber and more aggressive than themselves. *In The More Things Change: Part 2 and Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, an Appoplexian skeleton is seen amongst Khyber's hunting trophies. References es:Appoplexian Category:Sapient Species Category:Species